Volume 2
Volume 2 of Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo contains chapters 8 to 16 and was released on August 17, 2012. Chapters Chapter 8 Not My Shiraishi... is the 1st chapter in Volume 2. Miyabi keeps true to her words and begins to spread the rumor that Ryu and Urara and going out. Desperately, Ryu thinks of a way to contain the rumors to prevent Urara's friends from abandoning her. He switches bodies with Miyabi, but is shocked upon discovering Miyabi's struggles. Chapter 9 ANNIHILATING TORNADO KICK!!! is the 2nd chapter in Volume 2. The terror only continues when Ryu begins to look for his body. The students around the school converse among one another about Ryu performing differently. Meanwhile, Miyabi uses Ryu's body to confront a group of men she owes money to. Chapter 10 Her Face is Totally Red is the 3rd chapter in Volume 2. Ryu switches with Urara, unaware of the cold she presently has. Throughout the day, he switches with Toranosuke and Miyabi, allowing Miyabi to document that Ryu can switch bodies regardless whose body he is using. Chapter 11 Oh Yes, Suzuki! is the 4th chapter in Volume 2. Miyabi excites Ryu with the thought of having a microwave for their club if President Haruma Yamazaki would allow the Supernatural Studies Club to attain funds. Heading to his office, along with Toranosuke, Ryu is shocked upon his new discovery. Chapter 12 And That Is Love is the 5th chapter in Volume 2. Haruma reveals that he wishes for Ryu to convince the Archery Club's leader to agree to the reconstruction of the old school building. However, Karen Kimishima, the leader, proves to be a stubborn individual, leading Ryu to resort to his body switching abilities. Chapter 13 Grant Me This Kiss!! is the 6th chapter in Volume 2. Ryu confronts Karen multiple times, attempting to kiss her in order to switch bodies with the leader of the Archery Club. However, Karen proves to be stronger as she continuously overpowers Ryu during every scenario Toranosuke plans out. Suddenly however, an old friend of Ryu's pays a visit to Karen. Chapter 14 Shingi Ikkyu is the 7th chapter in Volume 2. Ryu brings down a wall in the Archery Club's room that has on it several Japanese characters that signify the past victories of the club. Once Karen goes to the meeting, she votes in favor of the reconstruction of the old school building, much to everyone's shock. Albeit, Ushio returns, confronting Ryu and the Supernatural Studies Club. Chapter 15 Ohhhh My God!! is the 8th chapter in Volume 2. After getting a microwave, RYu and Miyabi head to the old school building to investigate the mysteries regarding a "ghost" said to be in the unopenable classroom. However, what they discover is not what they were expecting. Chapter 16 And So Soft is the 9th chapter in Volume 2. With summer here, the school goes on its summer field trip. Ryu switches body with Urara, spending the entire day hanging out with Urara's friends. Meanwhile, Nene begins to plot out her scheme. Gallery Full Volume 2.png|The front and back cover of the 2nd volume Navigation Category:Volumes Category:Volume 2